


New Target: Gakushuu Asano

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gakushuu goes to E-Class, Gakushuu vs. Chairman, Gen, Innocent Koro-Sensei, bond and friendship between Gakushuu and Class 3-E, characters may be ooc, may have little violence present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Top A-Class student. Arrogant. Prideful. Powerful. Gakashu Asano. Then his father issues him a demotion. He is banished to E-Class. His first obsession was to come first in everything. His new obsession: 1) Bring down Father. 2) Kill Kuro-Sensei 3) Experience normal life with friends and fun. But most of all, bring E-Class to the top for once and for all. In the end, who will win?





	1. Prologue: A War of Two WIlls

**Author's Note:**

> i am fairly new to the formatting in AO3, so please do excuse any problems. I also have an account under the same username in Fanfiction.Net, so if it is easier for you all to read my pieces there, then please be free to do so. Also, I would like to mention that in the first chapters or so, I write Gakashu instead of Gakushuu because it is a direct copy of my story from Fanfiction.Net. I will try to go back and fix it if I am able to. One final note is that the first chapter is fairy short, as it is the prologue to the story. I do hope you enjoy it, and if you want the whole fanfic of what I have typed so far, please feel free to go under my Fanfiction account. But I will be updating in both places as much as I can. Thank you in advance for your support.

"Say WHAT?!" Gakushuu Asano's voice rang around the principal's office, voice tinged with anger and disbelief. Principal Asano regarded his son calmly and coldly.

"You heard me. As of today, you are hereby moved to Class 3-E, for failure to carry out my orders. You came in second place and lost your rightful spot to that delinquent, Karma Akabane. Besides, did you not proclaim that you wanted to exploit all of my secrets? What place is better than the End Class for your dark mission?" Gakaho finished, his eyes bright and mirthful with dark amusement.

Gakushuu retorted with a scoff. He leaned over the Victorian-styled desk, close enough so that each breath he took would waft over his father. Gakushuu's violet eyes gleamed, hungry for a challenge that only his father could provide. He softly uttered, "You haven't raised an idiot, Father. I may be your protégé, but wouldn't it be a shame if the Master found himself at the end of the leash? I would be careful about how I play this game, Father. It would be a shame if you were to lose so far in, and already you made a really bad move." With the threat hanging in the air, Gakashu turned and walked out of the room, leaving his father in a turmoil of thoughts. A smug smirk wormed its way onto his face. He would be the one to say "Checkmate" to his father. He would topple the throne that the King sat on. This was one game that he could not lose. Too much was at stake.


	2. The Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter One is up and done! You will notice that Irina is called "Witch" instead of the other word, but that is mainly because I do not curse. Of course, you can read her name anyway you want to, but I prefer "Witch". I am aware that the story is going kind of slow, but be patient, the roller coaster is just collecting kinetic energy. Before long, we will be falling! Oh, and reviewing makes plot bunnies come faster!

Gakushuu scowled as he eyed the treacherous mountain that he was required to climb, just to get to that cursed E-Class classroom. He did not even belong there. E-Class was also known as End Class. It was where the school's worst troublemakers and slackers got kicked off too. Gakushuu's scowl deepened. As if he was one of those goons. No matter, E-Class should have Akabane Karma, who would be a valuable pawn for dominating the school back under his belt. Just a matter of time before every single wall would crumble down, making Gakushuu Asano King.

As Gakushuu stumbled over the uneven territory ground, his frustration grew. Frustration at his father, the A-Class, and the E-Class. Beginning to thirst for a revenge like never before, he began to formulate a plan to win this war with his father. All he had to do was to turn the E-Class into his knights; convince them to take up their swords and fight for him. If he managed to manipulate them correctly, then he would have an army at his beck and call. Gakushuu cackled long and hard. All he had to do would be to instill a little bit of fear; with every threat and blackmail, came instant obedience. If he became their leader through fear and darkness, their loyalty would never waver. A dark and sinister grin overcame his face. This game would be his to call checkmate.

Karma spat out his sugary drink, spraying Nagisa from head to toe in the sticky drink. "Wait, wait. WHO IS COMING?"

Nakamura, having heard his momentary lapse of sanity, butt in, "You idiot. We just said that Gakushuu Asano from A-Class is coming here."

Isogai, having heard the whole conversation, joined in. "I wonder how he is going to react to this place. Because seriously, this place isn't the most normal classroom in the world. It most certainly is not like any of the other classrooms back at the main campus, and most definitely not at all like A-Class."

Nagisa, seeming to give up on getting the sticky apple drink off his body, laughed. "Yeah, I wonder how well he will fit in. I mean, our homeroom teacher is our target, we are all training to be assassins, our P.E. teacher is from the Ministry of Defense, and our language Arts teacher is one of the most dangerous female assassins in the world. Not exactly what you'd typically call a normal classroom."

Koro-Sensei softly spoke near Nagisa's ear, "Nicely spoken Nagisa. Very well indeed." One heartbeat passed. Two heartbeats passed. BANG! BANG! BANG! The surrounding air was filled with gunshots, with the occasional hand grenade exploding. It was a war zone known as Classroom 3-E. The enemy to be annihilated: Koro-Sensei.

"Hehehe!" Koro-Sensei sniggered. "Still way too slow, Class." Two Koro-Sensei bullets flew by his eyes and nose as he zipped across the room. Five minutes after the battle had begun, the classroom was filled with a perfectly well teacher and twenty-seven exhausted students. As if that was not enough, more news awaited the students. Mr. Karasuma and Ms. Irina Jelavic, also known as Professor Hellawitch (shortened form: Professor Witch) ran into the classroom from outside the field.

"What the heck is going on here? What are you thinking?" Filled with rage at the teacher, Mr. Kurasuma shot a dagger towards the octopus. Koro-Sensei easily caught the knife.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone could see the supposed- halo hanging over the octopus' head.

"The new transfer student- he's almost here," Irina cut in. She shot a look at everyone in the class, for once in her life, being dead serious. "We'd better get ready. We are running out of time."

Gakashū climbed the last of the rough terrain. He smirked. He had fought on rougher grounds armed with nothing, not even footwear; climbing this sorry excuse for a hill was a piece of cake. He could see the old campus grounds in the distance, so he began to saunter towards it. His smirk grew. The time was near. This time, he would not lose.


	3. The First Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, except to thank you all in advance for your support. Each and every one of you is awesome, and I hope that my work is up to your standards. If not, please help me improve, because as an author, that is my only wish; to improve. Thank you all!

Gakashu moved closer and closer to the lion's den, his footsteps echoing in the silent, wooden hallway. The door to his personal hell drew nearer and nearer. The first day of the showdown against the principal had finally arrived. It was time to get started with the moves.

All of E-Class held their breath as the door creaked open, all stiff and frozen, mimicking prey who had spotted a predator in their midst. The exception to this was Karma and Nagisa. Karma, while appearing relaxed compared to the rest of the class, was high on guard. He was the only one who could give Gakashu a challenge concerning martial arts, and Nagisa could easily sneak up behind Gakashu and stun him. The teachers were tense, ready to interfere if anything got too out-of-hand. They knew that the kids could handle themselves, but they were still careful. As the figure emerged, it revealed Gakashu Asano; former leader of A-Class and sworn enemy of Class 3-E. The over-achiever stepped out from the darkness and into the light, a smug leer on his face.

The atmosphere in the room was constructed and restless as emotionless and dead violet eyes scanned the room. _Clap, clap, clap._ Three, sarcastic and sharp claps rang around the room, making all the occupants in the area flinch except for Nagisa, Karma, and Gakashu. Gakashu lazily dragged his eyes across the room, pinning his gaze on Karma. A flash unzipped in his eyes, momentarily bringing emotion to the orbs before it quickly vanished. A slow grin unzipped across Gakashu's face. This was going to be fun after all.

Karma grinned as Gakashu's eyes pinpointed on him out of all the students. The kid was smart after all. Then again, that clap was sharp. Even the deaf would be able to figure out that Karma was the one who administered the clap. Karma's and Gakashu's eyes met in the middle, and sparks flew between the heated glares. Karma pushed himself off the desk that he was leaning on, and calmly ambled towards his enemy. The class silently watched his trail, no one moving to stop him, including the teachers. As Karma reduced the distance between him and as his enemy, he caught an emotion flitting through his opponent's eyes; hunger. Hunger for blood, hunger for a fight, and hunger for _victory_. Karma knew that his own eyes were twinkling from excitement. He hadn't had a fight against a person like this in ages, not since he and Nagisa had the battle to decide whether the class was going to kill Koro-Sensei or save him. He was thirsty for some blood, and he found another opponent other than Nagisa who would quench it. Although the class had planned to kill, Koro-Sensei, a new danger quickly arose that was an even greater problem than their teacher; the Headmaster's humanity, or the lack of it. Karma's eyes narrowed. He was sure that it was not Koro-Sensei that blew up the moon, but Gakaho Asano. Everyone said that the man had unhuman-like abilities, and the person in question had both the brains and the speed to rival Koro-Sensei; a being that is said to be unkillable. It all seemed a bit suspicious. The rest of the class had the same thoughts on the matter. Which meant that the whole time, the government and the students were going after the wrong being. Everyone in E-Class was sure that the principal and his son were hiding a dark secret, and it could possibly have something to do with Koro-Sensei's nature. Even if it killed all the E-Class students, everyone would hunt down the cheap teme and unveil his darkest secrets. Otherwise, this world would perish, and not a single soul would live to see the future. With that thought in mind, Karma thought it was the right time to cast the first die for the first move.

"Hey Gakashu, wanna make a bet?" Karma had just laid the best bet that Gakashu once tried to toss on the E-Class students. No doubt it would catch the brat's hook.

"What are the terms, Akabane?" Gakashu questioned, intrigued.

Karma smirked. This round was his. "If you win, the E-Class will submit to your every will. We will become your slave for the rest of the year, bowing down to your every beck and call. We will remain at the bottom of the food chain if you so wish us to."

Gakashu knew that was not the end of the terms though. He knew that there was more to the bargain than Karma was letting on. "And if I lose?"

Karma's smirk grew. "Then you remain here, in this very classroom, and become one of us. Body, mind, and soul. You help us achieve total victory over all our foes, even A-Class. You become our pawn and our sword, and become ours to wield."

Gakashu's eyes widened. He could sense that Karma had a dirty trick up his sleeve, but his pride would not let him back down. He won any and every game that he entered, and this would be no different. In the end, Karma's blood _would_ end up in his hands.


	4. The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you may notice the shift between Gakashu and Gakushuu. I am really sorry, but for the chapters that I have up for now, it will remain Gakashu, as I am too tired to go back and fix it up. However, for the new chapters that I am posting up, it will change to Gakushuu instead. Sorry! On a side note about this chapter: Be warned. This chapter contains fighting, and it is really tense all the way through. Please hold on for a bit longer, after this troubling chapter comes a chapter of fun and joy. I promise. I hate it when anything I read and watch just gets depressing without any fun scenes after it. I am a very happy person, and this type of this is not my style. So just hold on, after this chappy, there will be happiness again.

_Thump, thump, thump_. Each heartbeat beat against his chest, making it feel as if his heart was up in his chest while being all the way down at his feet. His blood reached every part of his body, carrying various emotions along with it. Anger, hesitation, hurt, confusion, and most of all, hatred. Hatred against everyone in the world. It boiled, burning his skin, and burning his eyes. He opened his violet eyes, which he had unconsciously closed. They flamed with rage, directed at one point in his life; the creator of it. Enough was enough. It was time to act. He was done fooling around.

Gakashu scanned his eyes over his challenger, carefully studying the way his foe held his body. He had learned fighting at a very young age, and he knew when and where the adversary would strike. It was all in the tensing of the muscles. Every good and trained fighter knew the key to get out of a fight alive. There were two things; tension and muscle. In exactly that order. When one tenses a certain muscle, it shows that there is a good chance that that person will probably use that body part to attempt to strike a hit. As for the location of the hit, that depends on where the opponent's eye is sniping; where the eye is leering is most likely the spot where he will attempt to strike. Gakashu relaxed his body. There was really no reason for him to get so tense. He had complete and utter faith in his abilities.

Gakashu chillingly proclaimed, "I accept your terms Akabane. If I win the fight, you all become my pawns to control. But if I lose, I will stick to my promise and submit my entire will to you all." If possible, Gakashu's aura turned even more dangerous. "But I'm not worried about that. I _will_ beat you."

Karma just grinned psychopathically, his sharp fangs glinting like knives. "Oh, we'll see about that. And don't just beat me. Oh no, if you win, claim victory. Cut me. Beat me. _KILL ME_. Keep my blood on your hands. Because if you beat me, you'll have killed my pride and my soul, so you can just kill my body. After all, what is a body if the soul is dead? But you don't need to worry about that. You will be the one who faces the floor in defeat."

Gakashu just stared at him haughtily. He coldly remarked, "I won't kill you. That would be too sweet on you. No, I will make you suffer by making you live and suffer in the face of everyone here. Did you really think that I have so much kindness in my heart to let you die and go free from the hardships of life? No. I would _force_ you to live, even if it is against your wishes. After all, you would make a nice shield that would protect its ultimate ruler, and thereby, the defeater." Gakashu saw that the temper in Karma was growing, and decided to get a rise out of him. After all, if the oppressor got angry enough, then he would be so blinded by his own rage and that would lead to an automatic victory for Gakashu.

Karma gnashed his teeth and was about to retort back when Kayano interrupted. "Can you two stop the bantering and just get on fighting? At this rate, everyone will die, including the two _You-Know-Who's_ , and we won't be able to go on with our lives. SO JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" She screeched.

The rest of the class nodded. Everyone was getting tired of waiting around. They all had top-secret plans for some not-so secret targets. Nagisa stood nearby the seething boys. If neither one made a move, then he would jump in and strike. He was getting tired and he and Nakamura were going for some dumplings along with Kayano and Sugino, and this fight was cutting into the time the group had for assassination plans. Although everyone in the class had deemed Koro-Sensei as innocent, their teacher still wanted them to try and assassinate him. Just for the fun of it. No one in the class had protested it. So, for now, everything was running normally, just like it used to, but the appearance of the Chairman's son had thrown everything off. Now the real fun would begin. And this time, the one who _really_ was guilty would pay the price.

Karma and Gakashu began to circle each other, as if they were in ring where they were pitted against each other. Both of their eyes were peeled open, cautiously eyeing the opposite man, weary of a sudden attack. They gradually began to pick up speed, until they were running. Karma, feeling the sudden blood rush carry energy to all the parts of his body, pushed off to attack. He lunged towards Gakashu, throwing a punch that was aimed at his face. Gakashu neatly dodged, and retaliated by grabbing Karma's fist as it was retreating for a second attempt. Using Karma's own momentum, he yanked the redhead towards his own body. When Karma was in range, Gakashu quickly kneaded the boy in the stomach. Not allowing the boy to recover, he hit the E-Class student across the head, causing the fighter to go down. Gakashu backed away, thinking that he had bought himself some time to rejuvenate and recover. He was just about to stroll over and kick Karma over when the "defeated" shot his head up, eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Now here's a fight that I will truly enjoy," the fallen snarled.

Karma thrust his body up into a backflip, adding to the distance between him and Gakashu. He wiped the blood that dripped out of the corner of his mouth with his hand, and spat out the rest of the iron-tasting substance onto the wooden floor. He proceeded to set up his body in a defensive stance, and egged Gakashu on.

"Oh, come on. You haven't made a move yet, _my prince_. I thought that you wanted to beat me. Newsflash, kid. You can't beat me if you stay there, mimicking a statue. Or are you just a weak coward, copying the mighty ruler? Come now, make up your mind. At this rate, I won't even need to try and beat you. You will fall over yourself." Karma taunted mercilessly.

Gakashu snarled, and pushed his body forward, using his elbow to aim at Karma's head. Karma simply sidestepped, turned 360 degrees, and dug his elbow into Gakashu's side. Gakashu limped backwards, his hands clutching at his sides, overcome with pain. His eyes were clenched shut; the pain was so agonizing that he almost blacked out. Karma had aimed wisely. He had dug his elbow, one of the most dangerous body parts a man had, and dug it in an area that can feel a more pain than then entire body; the rib-cage. Karma aimed so precisely that his elbow hit right between two of the bones, creating an explosive amount of pain. As Gakashu staggered, he cracked his eyes open, albeit a bit painfully. He saw Karma calmly walking towards him, armed with a smug and proud smirk on his face.

_Just a little closer._ Just as Karma was in range, Gakashu thrust his head up, the top of his head hitting Karma right at the chin. As Karma tripped backwards and massaged his sore jaw, he glanced up. Gakashu was emitting a heart-stopping aura that had pure malice in it. Gakashu walked towards Karma, and using a tornado kick, hit him in the ribs. The force of the kick sent Karma flying across the room, where a wall broke his flight. Karma lay stunted, shocked by the force by the kick. Gakashu towered over him, eyes gleaming with victory and pride.

"Well, well, well. What was the great Akabane Karma going on about? Are you sure that it was me who was supposed to be kissing the floor? Cause to me, it looks like _you_ are the one who is kissing the floor." Gakashu smirked. "But of course, all of this could be a part of your plan. Oh, well. I think I know how to stop The Great Karma from weaseling out of this one."

Karma gasped and grunted as Gakashu placed his foot right over where Karma's lungs were located, and placed pressure on Karma's upper-chest, slowly increasing the amount, and cutting off Karma's supply of air.

"You see, Karma, this is where you _truly_ belong. Underneath my feet, acting as my footrest, subjected to everything that I put you through. Now just yell out 'Uncle' and I might just let you escape with your pride still intact!"

Karma struggled beneath all the weight that was placed on him, about to pass out. If he did not make a move quickly, then Gakashu would get the upper-hand over _all_ of E-Class, and then no one would be able to accomplish their goal that they have struggled towards for so long. It was time to end this useless fight. Karma quickly bit Gakashu's shin. When Gakashu howled and hobbled away, Karma body-slammed into Gakashu, using the weight of his entire body to pin the other against the wall. Then, he pulled out a gun, and cocked it at Gakshu's forehead.

Gakashu slightly trembled at the sight of a gun on school grounds. _This is crazy. This isn't allowed. Who the heck would allow a bunch of junior high kids bring guns on campus grounds?! The Chairman must know about this immediately! And I need to get away from here, otherwise I might just die! These people really are crazy!_

"Karma, I think the gun is freaking Gakashu out a bit too much. Maybe you should put it away," Nakamura nonchalantly commented, like she was talking about the weather.

Karma just chuckled. "But don't you see, this is all a part of my move." Karma took his weight from Gakashu's body, allowing the stricken boy to slide to the ground. Karma addressed Gakashu directly. "You're freaked out, _Your Highness_. But we never banned weapons at the beginning of the fight. In fact, there were not any rules to begin with. So, when I pulled out the gun, I was well within my rights."

Gakashu just wheezed, trying to get his breath under control. Everyone in E-Class looked over him in sympathy. No one can keep their cool when they are face against a firearm, not even their unkillable teacher, Koro-Sensei, and he was an assassination who went through this in his early years of his bloody career. Gakashu was just a boy who was not used to the way of E-Class. If an assassin lost their composure against a gun, it was a miracle that Gakashu had not yet passed out.

Karma crouched down in front of his defeated enemy, and stated, "Calm down. This does not have real bullets loaded in." To prove his word, he emptied the gun, and instead of bullets, came out BB bullets. Karma turned to the class, and bit out, "I think it is time to reveal our secrets to our newest recruit, Gakashu Akabane, and explain how it is that I beat the king of this school. Otherwise, we will have lost this game, and all our hard efforts will go to waste."

The rest of the class solemnly nodded, identifying the truth in Karma's words. If Gakashu was going to help them and become their new friend and ally, then he would need to know how the shots worked in this place. Because this place was not a normal classroom; it was a place filled with fun, joy, companionship, brains, intelligence, and bloodlust combined it all to create a haven like no other: Classroom 3-E.


	5. Breaking the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This one is way more relaxed than its predecessor, but the one following this chapter will be more serious. No fighting, just more serious. Thanks to all of you who have not given up on me yet!

Gakashu lay motionless and dead; unmoving, unbreathing. He was a corpse who couldn't survive the last blow of Karma Akabane, his worst and _only_ enemy. He _lost_ because of his irrational fear of the gun. He was a failure, unacceptable of society. Maybe he did deserve to become a slave to the E-Class peasants. After all, they all could keep calm even in the face of one of their classmates holding a gun, while he cowardly passed out. In the end, Karma didn't even need to work that hard to destroy Gakashu's pride. Gakashu achieved that himself. All that was left was the welcoming embrace of Death, and only after that would Gakashu feel in peace. Until then, it would be a struggle to survive; a fight that he could not survive. His time was coming soon. He could feel it.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Karma claimed excitedly. "Why don't we just chuck ice-cold water in him? Someone fetch me a pail with the coldest water filled to the brim with the chilliest ice." Karma began to chuckle evilly as the rest of the class deadpanned.

"Hey Karma, you do realize that we are trying to _revive_ Asano, not kill him, right? I doubt that hypothermia is going to make Gakashu any healthier than he already is." Isogai nervously chuckled.

"Hey, why don't we cross one river at a time? We will help him out _if_ he happens to catch hypothermia. Until then, let's focus on trying to revive him." With that, Karma grabbed the bucket of death from Terasaka's arms and was about to pour it on the poor defeated boy when an arm shot out and latched around his neck, effectively shutting him up. Said arm was connected to the "dead" body of Gakashu Asano. Gakashu glowered at Karma so hard that Karma was incredibly surprised and pleased when he did not spontaneously combust and die a gruesome death.

"Don't you even dare to-!" Gakashu gurgled and choked as a rainfall of the coldest water fell on top of him.

"Too late," Karma sniggered, holding the pail right over Gakashu's head in a "pour" position; the bucket had just been emptied of its contents, the remains all over the classroom floor and the former A-Class student.

Gakashu stupidly blinked up at the perpetrator, all the chaos taking more than a minute for everything to lock in the poor kid's normally speedy brain. When everything did manage to lock in the protégé's mind, his eyes swam with Hell's fire, promising torture to anyone who would dare to glance in the violet orbs. He scanned the surrounding vicinity, taking in the situation like he was taught to do. However, he thought that the talent would be used for something of more importance, not something as trivial as this. But in the end, a crime was a crime, and Karma had committed an inexcusable crime at that. Gakashu's critical eye swept around the room, taking in the predicament. It seemed as if he was soaked to the bone in freezing cold water. He concluded that everyone in the classroom to be blamed, especially the devil's son, Karma Akabane. With a guttural war cry, Gakashu launched himself at his bane of existence, grabbing the bucket that was innocently set on one of the desks near the scene of the crime. Gakashu proceeded to chase around Karma through the cramped classroom, waving around the bucket as one would wave around a knife.

"My, who knew that the great Gakashu Asano acted so childishly when dumped with water?" Karma taunted. The second the words had sprouted out of his mouth, he had to duck because Gakashu threw the bucket at Karma's head attempting to aim properly so that the target's head would get stuck inside the said object. An eraser, pencil, and laptop quickly proceeded the bucket. "Woah, will you relax! Are you trying to MURDER me?!" Karma screamed.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Gakashu roared, somehow gaining even more speed than before, making his body look as if it were flying around.

The rest of the occupants watched in morbid amusement as the former student council leader and the redhead devil childishly ran around, shock written all over their face. Suddenly, there was a small giggle.

"Wow, for a couple of guys who wish each other death, they certainly seem to be having fun," Fuwa chortled.

The entire class looked at the girl and then to the fleeing boys, then back to the girl. They all swapped looks, and simultaneously, shook their heads. The Gakashu, the man who had not experienced any sort of fun, enjoying himself, amid "dimwits"? Hell had a better chance of freezing over. The stoic student didn't know the real meaning of fun. Sure, the book smart kid probably knew the figurative meaning of the word, but he did not know what it truly meant to have _real_ fun. Meanwhile, Karma was busy trying to survive the onslaught of a _very_ enraged Gakashu.

"Quit running around like you are a chicken with your bloody head cut off and just let me kill you!" Gakashu screeched, frustrated. He pushed his body even further to the limit, more than he ever did. This was more than winning and losing. The moron had tried to kill him, for grade's sake! That did not go unpunished in his mind. As a result, it also gave Gakashu a reason to act like a child, something he had never done, not even when he was younger.

"No thanks, I would rather live to see another day!" Karma ran even faster. He could sense that he was losing ground, and Gakashu was starting to surge forward, murderous intent clear on his face. If Karma was not able to change the tide of battle in some way, then he could likely lose his life. Gakashu was not kidding around. He was dead serious, with

enough thirst for blood to rival a dying vampire. Thankfully, Lady Luck was on the read-haired menace's side, and Gakashu consequently tripped over an uneven wooden plank that was tacked on the floor. Gakashu forced his heated glare upwards, only to notice the tense atmosphere that was present in the classroom that had just developed. Unconsciously, every student in the room shivered. The time had come. Fate had finally started to move things along. Everyone was on the verge of a disastrous war; the only concern was: _who would win?_

Suddenly, with no warning at all, the lights in the room ominously flickered, and a chilling breeze blew from the open classroom window as a figure made its descend downwards. It was the one thing that was strong enough to break the balance between the universe. The one thing that could destroy everything in existence, even time, was in a room of humans. The one being that no one, not even other spirits themselves could kill. The main teacher of the students of the End Class had finally arrived at the grand opening show; Koro-Sensei.

Nagisa pushed himself from his perch on the teacher's desk, where he had been happily swinging his legs until the seen had unfolded. He slowly turned his head and gazed directly into Gakashu's eyes. Gakashu felt another shiver crawl down his spine. Shiota had seemed like a nice and passive boy, but lurking underneath the gentle gaze was something sinister, something _dangerous_. This boy wasn't ordinary. He couldn't be. Because the way he looked at Gakashu, it felt as if he had access straight to the soul, a forbidden part of a human. He had the eyes of a _killer_.

Nagisa Shiota addressed Gakashu, his eyes never leaving the violet spheres. "Gakashu," he softly uttered. "Now that you have broken, or at least cracked the ice between us, I think it is the time that you meet our teacher, and along with him, all our secrets, secrets that come with being one of us."


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of my dear readers! Again, thank you all for your support! As I upload this chapter, I am currently typing up chapter number 7, so please hold on. I will by no means abandon this fanfiction, as I believe it is one of my best works. Now about the chapter: This chapter and the following one is going to basically explain how the story will roll and play out without hinting at the spoilers. Also, the bond between Gakushuu and E-Class strengthens, until the Grand Event that will come into play later. For now, just sit back and enjoy!

Gakashu slammed down his arms on the desk, allowing the debris to fly around, surrounding everyone who was gathered around the desk. Disbelief and apprehension was written all over his face as he regarded the yellow monstrosity that was standing right in front of him, who was waving around those tentacles that could easily kill a whole army with little to no effort at all.

Gakashu shook his head, trying to gather his flying thoughts. "So, let me try and get this straight. Your teacher had to be assassinated before March came? Otherwise, the Earth will just go kaboom, killing all the inhabitants?! But it is already March; in fact, we are midway through the month! So, are you all suggesting that we are on our dying breaths? And to top it all off, he is a being that can travel at Mach 20. And mere humans, who are not even grown up yet, much less professional assassins, are expected to kill it!? That's unbelievable! The government was always a bit cruel, but even this is out of their range. You really expect for me to buy all of this crap?"

Nagisa shook his head. "Even with all that knowledge, you still don't have the full truth. The base of it, yes, but not the whole thing. Koro-Sensei still needs to be killed, but for a different reason. And even so, they changed the date. The problem is the fact that there is another being who will destroy the Earth, and the Government is after the wrong pers— err, being. Gakashu, I believe that you are fairly acquainted with him. On top of that, said person is found to be even stronger than Koro-Sensei, in more ways than one." All the students leveled a shocked gaze at him; no one had heard of this predicament. Nagisa shook his head and gestured to Mr. Karasuma. "Even I don't know the full story. Mr. Karasuma told me background information when we were talking about why Koro-Sensei came back to life after the incident, but he said that he would tell everyone the full story, even Gakashu."

Gakashu placed his head in his hands and rubbed it to sooth the growing tension that was building up there. There was too much information to take in, and it seemed as if everyone was speaking in a cryptic language. There was so many things that Gakashu was unable to understand, no matter how hard he pushed his brain to the limit. Even this was over his capacity. While Gakashu was trying to loosen up his headache, everyone else regarded Mr. Karasuma.

Karasuma just sighed and muttered, "Look, I think you all would get it if it were explained by your supernatural teacher who started this whole mess. Irina and I will just go grab some coffee." Karasuma swiftly exited the classroom, dragging the protesting female teacher along with him. All attention was redirected to Koro-Sensei, who calmly folded his many tentacles and took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay children. I want you all to listen very carefully, because I am only going to say this once, and many events occur so it is imperative that you pay attention to what I am saying. Do you all recall the events that occurred about a month ago?"

Terasaka nodded. "Yeah. The government sent a ray of light that traveled with incredible speed, fast enough that you would not be able to dodge it, and enough strength that it would have the uncanny ability to break through your Ultimate Defense Form. But in the end, it wasn't the government who had the last hand in killing you; it was us. We struck the last blow when each of us held down your tentacles and Nagisa stabbed you through your heart. You burst into small dots of light, almost mimicking a thousand fireflies." Terasika groaned loudly. "I thought for sure that your blood was on our hands. How did we fail?"

Karma snorted. "Everyone, I believe that after that last assassination attempt, our teacher can be officially dubbed unkillable. Everyone: say your goodbyes, we are soon going to part from this world and our lives." Karma looked towards the heavens in mock melancholy. "Our time has come. We did all we could, but in the end, we failed. We are to blame for this. No one else. In the end, all the deaths were our fault. Let's take a moment to mourn the loss of our fellow citizens and innocents."

Gakashu went into cardiac arrest. "Say what?! But I didn't go to college yet! My future is still in front of me and I still need to take care of my father, and that's something that no one else but me can do."

At the mention of the Chairman, everyone's mood darkened, replacing the playful atmosphere the red-haired devil had created. Karma instinctually went on high guard, a hand on the knife that he always kept in his pocket. Nagisa flinched and grabbed the stunner that he always kept strapped on his leg, and Mimura immediately began scouting the area for possible enemies and dangers. Hayami and Chiba automatically went to the back of the classroom corner and grabbed the guns that were located there in case a sneak attack occurred, bodies tense and ready to shoot an unidentified target.

Koro-Sensei sensed his students' apprehension and chided, "Now now, kids. Everyone calm down. Don't blame innocents for what is happening. These are just very weird and sticky times, for all of us."

Gakashu's head shot up from its resting point, startling much of the class, including the octopus. "Don't say that. He's not an innocent, he's a bloody traitor!" Gakashu snarled, eyes livid and body stiff. "There are many dark secrets he holds, and even I don't know all of them. But I do know that it does not bode well for both the students and the teachers who work at this illustrious institution," Gakashu spat, mocking his father's words.

"But wait, are you not his son?" Nakamura questioned. "Wouldn't you have a higher advantage point in both the academics of this school and the access to all of his secrets?"

Gakashu shook his head. "No, I am not his son. I am his student, who just happens to share his blood in my veins. Our relation is strictly Chairman/teacher and pupil; nothing more, nothing less." Gakashu hesitated, and then continued, "Although, thanks to the Asano name, I was able to dig up more dirt than normal people. Of course, the same goes for my father. He manipulates people with his influence and money, so the Government knows about his ways, but they pretend to be oblivious about everything." He looked towards the E-Class students. "Don't you all find it strange that the Government has no right to command a single thing here in this place? And that your teacher was able to easily find a job here despite his abnormality?"

Itona spoke up, connecting all of the pieces before anyone else was able to. "Gakashu, would your father happen to be Gakaho Asano?" When Gakashu nodded, Itona explained, "My guardian is, or rather, was Shiro." He glanced towards Koro-Sensei. "For better or for the worse, Koro-Sensei took over that job."

Something clicked in the salmon-haired boy's brain as Gakashu's eyes widened to an incredible magnitude. "No way." He choked out. "Then that means-" He got caught off, unable to speak because of the tightness of his throat. He swallowed, and hoarsely continued, "Then that means, your teacher, Koro-Sensei, is actually the Reaper."


	7. FIGHTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look in my AN! Its always easier that way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely late update, but this one sucked all the juices right out of my brain. The beginning part is okay, but towards the end, everything gets a little bit murky and weird. I also took a lot of ideas from the song Fighter by Glee towards the end, which is what I was listening to at the time. Now that I think about it, it was probably that song that made me add so many references. When you do find the references, please do note that I added a bit to the original lyrics. Also, before anyone reports me, I own neither the song which helped me pull through the writer’s block, or the characters which I order around in my plot.

Koro-Sensei’s face had melted into the shadows, only a sheen of his teeth remaining in the light. The glimpse of the whites of his face sent the class into barely controlled panic, fueled by the definite uncertainty that their future held, looming over their heads. Itona and Gakushuu had locked on to a key that no one outside of the End Class ever had access to. Itona was staring at the protégé, with his silent question being reflected in the violet eyes of the child prodigy. No one moved, even stirred, as one breath shattered the glass.  
“Now what?” Gakushuu breathed out, eyeing everyone around him with vigilance. The question, so vague, yet held more meaning than a whole sentence. Where do we go from here? What do we do with this information? Who is to blame; Shiro, the Chairman, Koro-Sensei? What do we do when we catch them?  
For the first time in a long while, Koro-Sensei didn’t know what to say. Finally, with great reluctance, he cautiously lifted his gaze from his desk to the student poised in front of him. He softly questioned, “Nicely done Gakushuu. How exactly did you manage to find out my deepest secret?”  
Gakushuu looked away as he responded. “It wasn’t that hard. I have heard of Shiro from my father when he was on the phone one day, discussing business.” He looked over to Karma. “I may come off as an overly cruel and vile student, but even I have my fair share of problems. One of them is my father.” Gakushuu’s eyes glazed over into the distance, relieving the day when everything had ended and started, at the exact same moment, creating more chaos then that of which the Earth had ever seen.  
“The Chairman was on the phone, talking to a fellow assassin about the target that they had just managed to capture. The name was unknown, just that he was known as the Reaper. I was unable to hear the one who was speaking from the other side, but I do remember Gakahou ordering, ‘Keep him in. Cage him. Don’t kill him. He doesn’t deserve my mercy. Instead, change his body into that of a monster. He will be expelled by society, and strike the blow into his own heart. Here, Father had sneered. ‘I will show him what it means to go against me. That was one of the worst mistakes that he ever made. This was a hard game that he played, but in the end, he lost.’ After that, he cut the line and-and…” Gakushuu broke off, unable to continue on. Kanzaki strolled over and placed her gentle hand on one of his heaving shoulders, smiling in encouragement. Gakushuu shot her a look filled with gratitude, took a deep breath to steady himself, and continued as the students and teacher listened in silence.  
He looked towards me, where I was staring at him in taciturn horror. I didn’t understand the entire picture, but from the information that I had gathered, it seemed to me as if he had just destroyed a person’s life, without him having any reason to. I remember him smirking, a glint of sharp teeth that looked ready to pierce flesh. He calmly walked over to me, as if he hadn’t just ordered someone’s life to be ruined. He leaned down, close enough for his breath to wash over my ear and intimidate me. He sneered, right in my ear, ‘Remember Gakushuu, and heed what I tell you. If you want to succeed in life, then there is just one thing that pushes you above anyone else. Bloodlust, and the thirst for revenge. Bloodlust, so that you can cut down the enemies that stand before you, and thirst for revenge, to kill those who defile or do wrong to you. Don’t let anybody stand up, always push them down. That is the only way where you will be able to grab the King’s Throne. At this point, he had started to walk away, but he tossed over his shoulder, ‘Who knows? Maybe one day, you will be able to beat me in my own game.’ With those parting words, he left, leaving me shuddering alone.”  
The students were shell-shocked into silence, until a loud BAM! pulled them out of their musings. Gakushuu had slammed down his hands on the desk where he was stationed at, eyes glowing with a passion that sent shivers down the backs of even Karma, Koro-Sensei and Nagisa. Gakushuu locked his bloodthirsty gaze onto Koro-Sensei. “But in the end, it doesn’t matter. In fact, I want to thank him. I want to thank him for the pain he gave me, for the lies he fed me, for the tortures he placed on my body and mind. For the things he stole, broke, and destroyed. For the games that he cheated at to win. Because they didn’t break me. He built me; he made me the fighter that I am now. He made me work harder to beat him at his own game. He made me that much wiser to dodge the blows that him and his people tossed at me, trying to put me down and out of commission. He made me run a bit faster to get away from his spinning lies that were weaved into my head, trapping me until I fled the darkness. He made my skin that much thicker with each lash that landed on to my skin. He made me that much smarter to weave my own grounds to catch my own prey. He made me a fighter.”  
Karma questioned, “Are you even sane, at this point, Asano?”  
Gakushuu chuckled. “Karma, my friend, I lost my sanity a long time ago. My father dug his own grave when he tried to brake me and my soul. Now he made a fighter who refuses to back down from the fight, so when I beat him at his own clinched little game, I will spit on his grave, and give my thanks. Because, in the end, it is all thanks to him. My wisdom, my speed, my strength: it is all thanks to him. I despise him; yes, it is true. But I am capable of surviving, and all the credit goes to him. He backstabbed me so many times that now, the knife will end up at his back.” Gakushuu met Karma’s steady gaze head on. “Just you wait. I have had enough. There’s too much bloodlust for me turn back.” Gakushuu turned away. “No matter who you all think is guilty, I will end my father. I will end it with the own knife that he lodged in my back.” Gakushuu raised his head up. “You want me in Class E? Fine. I will join.” He lowered his head once more, and addressed the class, allowing a cocky grin across his face, his eyes deep shades of purple, looking almost pitch-black. “But beware. The person I was in A-Class was a disguise. We were fighting back then, yes, but I was fighting at only 5% of my capacity. Here is the REAL me: I bluff, steal, cheat and kill to get what I want. In the end, no one can put me down.” At last, he turned to the three teachers who were in the classroom. Karasuma and Irina had been in the room long enough to hear Gakushuu speaking. A mysteriously dark smirk slipped across blood-red lips, revealing the glint of sharp teeth. “Let’s see how long it takes for you all to tame this dog, no, this wolf. You thought Akabane was bad? In front of him, I am a Demon.” Gakushuu turned his back on the teachers, showing his intent to walk out of the classroom. “When, or if, I should say, you manage to break me, I will be in your beck and call. You won but one battle in the war. How long before you survive the war?” With the cutting words hanging in the air, Gakushuu turned and left the tense room, smirking as he arranged his pieces on the board game known as life.  
Koro-Sensei laughed, and commented, “Well everyone, looks like we found a fighter.” His eyes took a dangerous edge, mimicking the one that was in everyone else’s eyes. “Let’s show him how we play our games.”


End file.
